This invention relates to a device for the detection of water and in particular to a low-cost device for monitoring water use.
The efficient use of water is an important environmental and economic consideration. Education of water consumers in relation to personal water usage (for example, using a sink or shower), and in particular wastage, may lead to a significant reduction in personal water usage.
Water users rarely have an appreciation of their personal usage of water, and in particular wastage of water due to taps running when the water is not being used, or extended showering. For example, it is common for a tap to be left running while a person brushes their teeth, even though no use is made of the water. Wastage of hot water is more significant than of cold water as not only is the water lost, but also the energy spent heating that water.
Although notifying the public about the importance of conserving water is partially successful, a greater awareness of the issue is required to create a significant change in consumer's behaviour.
There is therefore a need for an efficient means of highlighting water wastage to the public.